youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Force: Prologue, Those Who Know Their History
The Day the World Lost Its Guardians Yeserday of the Heroes of Tomorrow Shopping Trip, Catching a Hummingbird The plain hum of the light panels was the only audible sound that could be heard in the convenience store. [[Hummingbird|Violet]] shuffled up to the register, a carton of eggs in hand. She slid it over the counter, taking out her phone to squeeze in a quick text home. “Got the eggs. On my way home now.” Violet hit the “send” button, and placed her phone back into her back pocket. “$3.37.” the cashier said blandly. He looked tired, as if he hated his job. “Sure.” Violet responded. She pulled out a crumpled up $5 bill, handing it to the cashier. “Keep the change.” Violet chirped. The cashier only nodded in response, handing the carton of eggs back to Violet. The young adult slid the carton into her olive-green bag, waving at the cashier with a smile on her face as she left the store. Violet plugged in her headphones, deciding to listen to some music on her way home. She had gone down a few blocks when she noticed a group of men. They were wearing strange masks, with large duffel bags. A bank robbery? And despite the danger of the situation, Violet only smiled, and everything slowed down. Actually it was more like Violet was going way too fast. To her, it seemed as if everything around her slowed down. She slid her bag off her shoulder, opening it. She took off her top and put on the white hoodie that was in the bag. She dug through it a bit more and found a cheap pair of sunglasses, the ones with a flamboyant appearance. The pair was coloured orange, and she put it on. She closed her bag and set it off against a wall. She walked towards the bank, everything still slow for her. She gently opened the door and walked in. Then, everything returned to regular speed. One of the masked men turned towards her, their gun aimed directly at her. They pulled the trigger, and the bullet shot forwards. It slowed down as Violet began to speed up. She grabbed the bullet, and placed it between her thumb and index finger, crushing it between her fingers. She slowed back down, and that masked man looked back at her, his head tilted to the side. Violet took out her headphones and jokingly pouted. “Not even a warning before you shot at me? Dick move.” she teased, a smile appearing on her face after. The man began to yell in a different language, and the rest of the men assembled around her. Violet’s smile only became a grin. “Well, let’s get a move on then.” Elsewhere Porcelain skin. Black eyes. And a body scarcely covered by the traditional rebellious punk clothing of her generation. She laid quietly on the couch at the center of the base's empty lounge. This was once their base. And such she found herself lost in thought about the news report which interrupted her earlier soap opera. ''They disappeared.'' Including the man who she grown to adore as the only positive male role model in her life. The closest thing to a decent father figure. She remembered watching him on the news fighting...that thing. He would return. He's survived much worst things. No way Superman was gone forever... And now...now the world without its guardians was helpless against evil. All the minor organizations fought one another for the dominant power while criminals took their chances to band together. Criminal activity soared over the past few weeks...''I can't think about that right now.'' Iris tried to remind herself. ''Uncle John said everything will be okay. Plus with that [[Pantheon|Shazaam]] brat we'll be able to keep the city safe''. ''That's what Superman would want me to focus on...Right Uncle J'onn'' Her eyes lowered as she lowered the music. ''Ms Iris.'' A familiar voice rang out in the deepest corners of her psyche. ''I can feel you reaching out to me. What is wrong my niece?'' The deep voice of none other than Martian Manhunter sent warmth resonated throughout her being. She felt safe knowing that there was at least one surviving member of the Justice League. And she could feel through their psionic bridge that her safety gave him a sense of security. That perhaps, maybe, he wasn't fighting this battle alone. "Uncle J'onn..." She spoke aloud. "What're we supposed to do?" ''We're going to continue prospering. I'm coming up with several plans and contingencies. Seeking answers from everyone who might've had a hand in the earlier disappearance. But your sadness is quite distracting little Iris. Why don't you go out for the day.'' Iris smiled. "Fine. I'll go get dinner ready for me and Pantheon." After deciding to follow in ''his'' footsteps, Iris decided to relocate to Mount Justice. Where members of the league would train their protege into becoming fine heroes and heroines. Unfortunately, both Pantheon and Iris were only several months in before this tragedy. Leaving the once busy base empty with distant memories. That's right...this fresh air was good for her. Just as she was about to put her headphones on, a gunshot rang through the night air. Someone needed help. Iris quickly dropped her bags and darted towards the commotion. There she saw a young human standing against a gun toting idiot. Somehow, this human managed to catch a bullet. Something which she couldn't even accomplish. She felt the fiery blood of her father inciting her to violence. She wanted to crash down there and beat the shit out of the both of them. Hopefully the girl would provide a challenge. However, she took a deep breath. Her curiosity and desire to learn stronger than her father's thirst for violence. And such, she watched carefully from atop a roof. ---- "Come on boys," Violet began, a playful smile on her face. "Eight of you isn't going to make much of a difference." The group of men only yelled louder at her, a few pulling out handguns and the others pulling out semi-automatics. They stepped closer, yelling. As if they were warning her to leave. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?" she asked. She didn't hear a response, they simply fired away. And once again, everything slowed down. There were many bullets, at least a hundred coming her way. The four semi-automatics accounted for most of them, however. She walked around, gently grabbing each bullet and placing them into her other hand. Once she had collected them all, Violet crumpled them with her hand, creating a ball of lead. She spun around dramatically, throwing the ball of lead at one of the men, straight towards their gut. Violet grabbed the same mans semi-automatic, jabbing it into the chest region of the man to her left. She turned to face the man on her right and gave him a backhand. She elbowed another in the nose, and kicked the fifth man in his genitals. The other two she simply shoved. She stood back in the middle, and slowed back down. Everything suddenly happened at once. The ball of lead slammed into that mans gut, sending him flying backwards through a pillar. The man who had been jabbed with the semi-automatic crumpled to his feet, grasping onto his neck region as if Violet had broken a bone. The third man who had been slapped also flew backwards into one of the ATM's, breaking the machine in the process. The fourth man's nose was audibly and visibly broken, and he fell back clenching his nose. The poor man whom she had hit in the genitals simply collapsed from the sheer pain that rushed through him. The final two yet again flew backwards into the wall, crashing straight through. "So," Violet began. "That's that." Iris was absolutely shocked. In less than a blink of eye, she managed to take down eight men without the slightest hinderance. This babe reminded her of the Flash so much. She couldn't retain her excitement. Although her father wasn't the mystical type, those of the Justice League often said that coincidences didn't exist. Maybe...just maybe Uncle John saw this coming. They were talking about bringing others to the base to help with crime. And the fact Iris just witnessed something so...so...not normal! She couldn't help herself! And so, Iris leapt from the building and used one of the thieves as a landing pad. "Hey miss," She called out. Her southern accent quite confusing considering her obviously less-than-conservative outfit. She pulled up behind Violet with a giant smile. "That was awesome! My name's Iris! I was wondering, are you a speedster?!" The Red Lantern ”Are you Red Lantern Uproar?” ”Depends on who's asking.” Uproar retorted. He sat at the edge of a building. His face covered by a crimson hood as he wore a silver armor suit. The wind pushing back the massive cloak which stretched from his red hood. Although they possessed unique materialistic qualities and felt real, they were actual advance constructs born from his red ring of rage. After learning to suppress the fire within his spirit, he was able to bring forth complex structures only limited by his imagination and state of mind. “I am Martian Manhunter. One of the founding members of the Justice League. I’ve endured countless adventures with Green Lantern Hal Jordan as both a partner and friend.. I understand you two were close.” “Uproar chuckled. “What’d you want?” “Your help.” “If I knew what happened to him, I wouldn’t be sitting here listening to those people down there argue right?” “Hmph!” Martian Manhunter laughed. “Leave the investigative work to me young one. The League needs your help for different reasons. I’m gathering a team of potential heroes to help alongside the Titans of East and West City. I believe your training by his side will provide us with some much needed experience. Together, we’ll find out what happened and bring the League back while assuring that our planet stays safe..” “I’m guessing I don’t have a choice.” Uproar smirked. “Come to Mount Justice in three days. Welcome to the team.” The Red Lantern turned around to find nothing. To think the Martian Manhunter would come hunting for him personally. Either way, he knew he had to do this. He owed Hal Jordan a lot. And this would probably make them more than even. He looked down to his crimson ring. It had been a year since it selected him. And he was only scratching the surface of the universe. Still, he needed to find out what happened to Hal Jordan. After all, it was him who allowed the Red Lantern of 2418 to retain his ring. And especially with his own plans to finally confront that beast...The Red Lantern needed all the help he could get. The Reddest Night In the blackest of nights. Where the brightest stars littered the endless cloak of space, two beacons darted across the surface, almost racing one another towards a specific goal A blue star which shot with the speed and force of an airplane. And a crimson comet which followed promptly. They danced around one another. Leaving nothing but darkness in their wake. Children pointed. Other thought it a signal sent from the heavens above. But these two lights had a more mundane purpose. They were searching. Looking for the newest members to their respective corps... New York City, Several Weeks Ago "Eesh. Eesh!" Sharp exhalation. His breaths shot out in massive burst. His hands flew in rapid combinations as he demolished his opponent's defenses. His feet tapped against the canvas. Ezekiel, in his crimson shorts and white tank, had his opponent against the ropes. He threw his punches with power. Despite the anonymity of his opponent, Ezekiel fought with fire in his blood. It burned brightly. The decades of being called weak. Of being questioned. "That's your fighter?" An older man asked his trainer. "How long has he been fightin?" "Not that long honestly. Kid's been at this for about a year." "A year, and he's throwing punches like that?" The older gentleman, donned in a brown suit, repeated with shock. "Kid's a young, black Marciano Ha!" Yeah. It usually took fighters almost a decade to move like him. But Ezekiel was different. Even with his muscular condition, he chose to rely on something other than pure strength and toxic masculinity. No. He moved with the wind. Danced across the ring, weaving through the counters thrown by his opponents in order to locate a proper opening. However, with each punch which slammed against Ezekiel's body, the young fighter stole something from his opponent. Something which he fed to the furnace inside his stomach. Allowing him to return the same punches with twice the power. Where was this strength coming from? Where...it felt so good. Everything everyone ever said about him...he returned it onto this poor man's body. From grade school onward. Every little comment or quip. Ezekiel could never forget. And this was why he never wanted to. ''"A man who cannot control his emotions, will be destroyed by them."'' The words of his father rang in his ears. But he always hated that saying. Shit, this anger felt so good. it made him stronger. It was the fuel which allowed his ambitious to shine so brightly. Each punch. Each grunt. His roars boomed from his stomach. A powerful left hook to the poor man's body. Slamming against his liver. He crumbled over before Ezekiel. The referee leapt between the two and began the usual count. Meanwhile, Zeke backed into his own corner. Staring at the lump of a fighter. "I will be successful. I have too. I can and I will." His personal mantra. He believed in it so much that it fueled the fire burning through his skin. At the sound of the three bells, Ezekiel didn't cheer or celebrate. He dapped his trainer and followed him back to their locker room. The battle was won, but the war was just beginning...or so he thought. Ezekiel exited the building. His gym bag in one hand and his new trophy in the other. His black sweatpants hung tightly to his toned legs. Ezekiel’s shirt, drenched in sweat, he took out his phone and placed his two red, wireless headphones into his ear. A night for his favorite genre of music, symphonic metal. The violins calmed him. The songs of old warriors fighting for their freedom lifted his spirits. Yes. He could do this. No matter what other people said...he was not weak. And tonight proved it to everyone in the neighborhood. His life had finally settled down. After 23 years of self-loathing, Ezekiel had finally found some inner-peace. The anger within him, the desire for vengeance against fate allowed him to preserver. To continue onwards until he could prove everyone wrong. He was ''finally'' getting his shit together. He had a great job. His own place. No one could take this away from him. And tonight, as he walked through the chilled air, Ezekiel finally felt content. He pulled out his phone looking for a new song to think too. Nights like these were perfect.... ''Ring'' Ezekiel pulled out his phone, obviously expecting a notification from someone. But the young ebony man lived a pretty isolated life. So instead of a loving message, Ezekiel received another update for the nearby bombing in lower Manhattan. "The Justice League is fucking up." He whispered. Crime had skyrocketed across the country. With the numerous alien invasions and threats from different planets, the league was already stretched thin. And the Teen Titans were still rather too young to fulfill such large shoes. But that was besides him...for he felt a violent tug at his neck into a dark alleyway. "Hey champ!" A dark voice grunted. "Nice fight tonight!" Before Ezekiel could make sense of what was going on, he was blinded by a blunt object smashing against his skull. He tried to fight back, regaining his footing and entering his stance. ''Boom!'' A bullet tore through his leg. He fell backwards and screamed in pain. "I had a lot of money riding on that fight kid." "And?!" Ezekiel the smart-ass. "I didn't think ya'll wasted ya'll time on amateur fights." "Of course. Money is money. The feds watch the professionals so closely, us smaller sets have no chance of messing with it. Ya'll just a way to make a quick buck. Except you fucked it up for us." "And so you're going to rob me? You do know we don't get paid for these fights." Ezekiel spat. "Oh I know. And this ain't a robbery. Remember that fight next month? Well my boss has a lot of money saying you're going to forfeit it. But you a stubborn brat. I can see it in your eyes...So, we're going to make it easy for ya." He cocked his gun and aimed it at Ezekiel's head. This couldn't be happening. No. No. No. His blood burned. He had to get up and run. But he couldn't. He hoped and hoped that someone would arrive and save him. Something had to happen. God couldn't give him all these things only take them away. Not like this. His heart pounded. The sound of the trigger clicking was drowned by the blood rushing in his ears. Three shots... He didn't die. They wouldn't kill him and make it ''too'' obvious. No. This was a random robbery with injuries that would prevent him from fighting. He tried to move but the blood rushing out his body made him woozy. ''Why...'' Ezekiel tried to cry. But the blood rushing from his throat turned it to gurgles. He had to get up. He needed too. Finally he would get his life together. By himself. Find someone. Settle down. Help those in need. He knew why crime was growing. And by living to the fullest, he would become the beacon of social justice. But the hopefulness in his heart diminished. Even if someone came and saved him, there would just be more like them. More criminal scum. More violence. More. More. A never-ending cesspool of scum allowed by a crooked justice system. In his last moments, Ezekiel started to understand why he enjoyed fighting. Why his strikes were so strong. Hatred. All the hatred built up within his spirit. A red light approached from the distance. Was this it? The angel of death. It shone brighter and brighter... His mother often said that Ezekiel was a kind and loving child with a poisonous stinger. That when bothered, he would go to the ends of the earth to enact vengeance. Unfortunately he lacked the power to correct the wrongs done to him. Whether they were stronger physically, mentally or financially, Ezekiel could never forget...It burned inside him. And it started to make sense that burning sun inside his chest. The exploding furnace in his stomach. He hated everything about this world. The unfairness. The unjust. And most importantly, himself. If only he could find enough power...just enough to fight the cruel fate. To become an agent of justice. Just as the angel of death swept over egypt to claim the life of the first child, he would rain a fiery vengeance for those unable to grasp it. He lifted his hand, hoping that by grabbing onto it, it would keep its end of the bargaining. He slipped his ring finger into the ring as his world blackened… “Eziekiel Johnson of Sector 2418. You have great rage in your heart.” A bright crimson star erupted. His vision was engulfed by a fiery flash of red. Every cell in Ezekiel’s body burned as if it erupted into a star. He could feel his blood rushing throughout his veins with such a force it snapped his spine. This pain!? He tried screaming but only what little blood he had left erupted from his mouth. And at the center of the massive crimson lake lied a lump of beating flesh. Ezekiel screamed. Napalm rushing throughout his veins and spewing from his throat, burning through the nearby garbage dump. How?! What was going on! He couldn’t process it. Suddenly, his body felt stronger...different. He punched through the nearby wall with enough force to shatter the brick into dust. So much...hatred...anger. Ezekiel’s vision, tinted in crimson, cleared. No longer did the ebony fighter need glasses outside the ring. He could see far beyond what even the most advanced human could. His black sweatpants, t-shirt and hoodie combination transformed into a skintight suit which felt like nothing. Black and crimson with a unique symbol at the center of his chest. But among the chaos and fear, only one clear phrase hummed in the back of his psyche. Coming out as a gentle prayer from his lips. “With blood and rage of crimson red…” He started. How did he know this? This wasn’t no song he’s ever heard of. But it came out like the most beautiful poetry. “Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…Together with our hellish hate…” That’s right...hatred. He felt it. At the world. At the government. At some of his friends and at various members of his family. However, above all else, he hated the person who attempted to take away everything he worked so hard to gain...And he was going to pay. “We’ll burn you all-that is your fate…” A jump. His body rocketed into the sky with such force he felt the earth around him shatter. No doubt this man broke every record possible in that single second. Yet felt not the slightest shred of fear. He landed atop a rooftop and darted towards the source of his hatred. He could feel the anger of those around him. No matter how small. How insignificant. Regardless of the pettiness, he felt the raging flames in the spirits around him. Still, Ezekiel turned his attention towards that giant bursting of sun. He smelled his own blood-or perhaps his old blood-not too far away. The splattering of his flesh landing on the clothes of his attacker created a trail easy for him to follow. Before, Ezekiel could barely smell the spiciness of a pepper. Now he differentiated his own scent from a city of funk. Perhaps he would’ve noticed that he ran faster than the cars below and lept over gigantic spaces between buildings. Even without tapping into the vast powers of the ring...But every second he lessened the distance, his body glowed brighter with rage. Only then, when he saw him standing at the corner of the street holding his child, did Ezekiel stop. The man who almost took everything away from the young fighter. Vengeance would be his. And such, he jumped before the two. “Reeeemmber?” His grunts rattled from the shadows. So much burning napalm burning fromhis throat, he felt it sizzle as it dripped. THe intense hatred masking his consciousness to the point he could only growl. He couldn’t speak. For every word required intense restraint to keep from launching at the man. No. Ezekiel has to enjoy this. The man jumped, almost dropping his child. His eyes widened upon seeing Ezekiel. “Look like you’ve seen “T-the fuck happened?! You ain’t supposed to look like that?!” “Remmeemmmbrrrrrrr.” Ezekiel tried once more. “Scummmm?” “Stay away from me ya fucking freak!” The thug held tightly to his child. “Puuuuuut hm down…” Ezekiel spat venomously. The hellish napalm-like blood falling from his mouth sizzled through the earth itself. “W-what..please...don’t hurt him!” “I….wntttt….you...vennngennncee.” Ezekiel approached slowly. The man which took his life tripped, dropping his child several feet from him. “Wait!” The thug screamed. “Do what you think about doing...and you’ll be condemming him to your fate! Think about this dude. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This isn’t personal. I don’t know you. This was for him. He starts school. And soon...soon he’ll be in college..I don’t have money. I dont have opportunities. But I can risk my life so he can eat...take that away and...and…” Perhaps on a normal day his words would’ve struck the magical chord of forgiveness. Perhaps Ezekiel would’ve walked away knowing that he scared this man on the straight path. But today was nothing but normal. See, even though these words meant nothing to the ravenous mind of a rabid Red Lantern, Ezekiel also knew that this man would serve as a powerful example. That his child would grow up in fear, knowing that the avatar of vengeance existed. “Tooo late.” Ezekiel regurgitated. It was similar to that great release when one barfs up all the toxins in thier body. A massive blast of crimson, liquid fire which covered far beyond the man. Spreading to the end of block, leaving nothing but a deep trail of smoke and dust. The child screams awoke the neighbors….Ezekiel had to escape. “Vennngeeeance…” He whispered before flying off….Leaving naught but a child’s cries and police sirens behind. Vengeance was served. Whatever happened...it felt so right. Not just for himself, but for the vengeance of those who suffered at that piece of garbage hands. But that wasn’t enough. Not even close. Even in this neverending sea of madness, Ezekiel could feel the rage of others. The slight thoughts. Racing hearts. He gained an almost empathetic link with the universe itself. There were those who needed punishment. Vengeance. Vengeance. Loss. It pissed him off. Feeling the loss and unfairness of the universe. Reading the stories of those around him. It seemed to power him. The ability to delve deep into the hearts of others and pull upon their rage. To understand and comprehend. He wasn’t no normal lantern. Or some boy scout superhero. He could feel every rape in progress, every murder every injustice taking place in this entire sector. It drove him mad. Even with a mind blinded by anger, Ezekiel understood his purpose. And such, he blasted from the cemetery where his parents were buried. He darted across the sky, transforming into a crimson shooting star across the night sky.. “Vennngeeeance.” There. A woman being mugged by some common thug. Ezekiel landed with a violent crash. Startling both the victim and perp. Nothing but a sizzling “Veeeengeeance…” to alert them of his presence. He creeped towards the criminal who pushed the old lady in an effort to run. Too late. The Red Lantern exploded towards the thief, slamming his hand into his chest and crushing his heart. To which he turned to the old lady, quivering in fear. Unable to speak. He noticed her grabbing onto her cross so hard that blood dripped from her hands. “Vennngeance…” Once more...His black hair waving in the wind before he started to float off. THe angel of vengeance. The holy spirit sent by God to deliver his wrath. Or so he thought... A Heart Too Strong Weeks have passed since the fateful incident. Ezekiel lacking the necessity of sustenance spent his days and nights delivering vengeance to those of a pained heart. Unfortunately, in his rabid craze, he realized that there were several reports of an angel of death. A new hero whose means weren’t quite acceptable in the modern world. Still, the Red Lantern made sure to peel out of every situations before backup arrive. He was finishing up with some petty thugs when his ‘’heart’’ twanged. A pulling sensation like none other, something big was about to happen. And such the Red Lantern left his prey a bloodied yet breathing mess...for now. He flew to the main hub of Central City where there was a train speeding atop the airborne tracks. It accelerated by the second. Still, the Red Lantern was able to fly next to the windows. There. At the center of the panic and fear rested a man whose heart glowed brightly with anger. Anger that he was about to lose his life to some madman. Up ahead, Ezekiel noticed another flame of anger raging on. The conductor! He could see it all. The affair. The lies. His daughter embracing a new man...this pain. So much...Ezekiel understood it clearly. The conductor was going to end it all by driving the train off a rail. These people were just companionship since death was always scary by itself. Even in madness, Ezekiel’s instinctual quick thinking caused him to speed ahead of the train and attempt to stop it pysically. He grabbed the front and placed his feet against the tracks. But the sheer speed coupled with his own insane physical prowess meant nothing as he destroyed the tracks beneath him. With no footing he had to think of something. He punched through the glass, slamming the screaming conductor against the wall. Ezekiel’s fiery eyes burning through his soul. He saw how to stop the train….except the brake was destroyed. Of course in a city of heroes the conductor would take the extra step. He had to think...Well the closest to thing to thinking capable for a rabid animal. There! Ezekiel held onto the front of the train once more and was getting ready to spew out his flaming blood. Without wheels, how would the train run! His mouth opened wide… He has taken thousands of punches. But this one hurt the most, especially considering it was a gigantic emerald fist which slammed him against a nearby building. He regained his senses and saw the blinding light of the famous Green Lantern. “So you’re the one who's been killing those criminals. What, bad guys ain’t get your blood going enough? Now you’re going to take it out on that train?!” Ezekiel tried to answer. But talking wasn’t his strong suit since putting on this ring. “Trrrainnnn-” Ezekiel tried to fly off but found himself slammed back into his makeshift crater by a green bat. “Yes, that’s called a train. Listen, calm down and I’ll have Saint Walker come down and take care of you. Name’s Hal Jordan, maybe you’ve heard of me?!” He joked. “Idddioooot!” How could he not see that something was wrong? How?! Could he not feel that something was indeed wrong!? That that wasn’t the normal express train! Ezekiel roared, causing an explosion of red energy. He darted after the train with Hal in his wake. “Hang on you Red Flashlight!” Ezekiel caught up and attempted to dig his fingers into the train. He felt a chain wrap around his waist as Hal attempted to pry him off. “Geeeeet offfff!” He grunted, cutting through it with his own plasma blast. Oof! Hal Jordan tackled the Red Lantern, slamming him onto the ground with immense force. Three punches and a sphere pressed around his body. “This’ll hold you!” Hal teased. Ezkiel pounded the emerald construct to no avail. It was too strong. How could someone break out of this!? He continued pounding and pounding. With enough force to break through steel. But his failure only fed the fuel….And the anger he felt from the doomed train only made it worst. For the first time in weeks...since wearing this ring..he started to feel helpless...weak. Just like when he was human. “Sorry buddy, you’re not strong enough-” “I’mnoooot weaaaak.” Ezekiel spat. “I’m sorry?” “I’m...Not...Weak!” His first complete sentence. Ezekiel regurgitated a blast of crimson liquid. His firey blood burning straight through the construct and scorching the Green Lantern’s skin. Hal screamed in pain, backing off as he attempted to get the rage-filled blood off. Rather than finish the job, Ezekiel continued after the train. From the conductor’s memories, the unfinished track was only seconds away. Seconds away before tragedy. Ezekiel had to hurry. The anger at Hal. The anger at feeling that weakness ignited the furnace in his stomach. With a sonic boom, the Red Lantern caught up to the now airborne train….there was no way he could catch it in time...no way… “No!” He roared. His arm shot forward and from the ring a gigantic claw emerged. It wrapped around the train, catching it seconds before collision with the ground beneath it. The crimson light of his rage igniting the midnight sky. Unfortunately, the anger and rage coursing through his mind made what Hal made look so easy quite a troublesome task. He grunted and growled. Fighting his instinct to go back and fight that glowing green power ranger. No. He needed to bring vengeance to the conductor. A bright green light wrapped itself around the train, assisting with placing it slowly on the ground. Hal Jordan’s voice caught his attention. “I have so many questions. It’s like no matter how far into space I go, the more weird stuff happens here. Let’s put this down. With enough focus, Ezekiel was able to put the train down before his construct vanished. The anger vanished from the train vanished..Another success. He felt Hal Jordan approach. “So, let’s try this one more time-” Before Hal Jordan could finish his sentence, Ezekiel launched a straight right at the Green Lantern, sending the veteran hero soaring into a nearby building. Now with his focus back on fighting, the Red Lantern darted after him. Hal regained his footing and struck at Ezekiel who managed to weave through each punch. Fighting had become instinctual in the boxer’s subconscious. And even in completely madness he was able to counter with another punch to Hal’s stomach. “Shit!” Hal spat. A blast of emerald blast sent Ezekiel soaring backwards. The Red Lantern, so consumed by his rage couldn’t make out what the Green Lantern was saying. He justed wanted to win. How dare this man take away from his mission?! To interrupt him! He soared at Hal once more. Shooting forth a blast of corrosive liquid which melted through Hal’s shield. Hal managed to dodge it just in time. However, Ezekiel seemed to thrive in this condition. This love for battle he loved it. They continued clashing, becoming two emerald and crimson stars dancing with one another. It wasn’t until Hal slammed Ezekiel into the roof of a lower building that Ezekiel noticed it. His ring glowed brighter. Almost pulling him. Soon his hands shot up with several lantern symbols pulsing. Hal landed on the same rooftop. “If that means what I think it means-” But once more, before Hal could finish, Ezekiel found himself soaring into the darkness of space...followed by a bright green light. The Blood Ocean of Ysmault Ezekiel had a bank account of several thousands dollar saved for traveling. He always wanted to see the world but lacked the time and resources to. Well he definitely was seeing the world now. Seeing it shrink as he soared deeper and deeper into space. Until it was nothing more than just darkness. Only the stars and the bright light of Hal Jordan on his trail to keep him company. And if not for the immense rage in his heart, he would’ve felt a weird concoction of wonder and amazement. It seemed as if years past. But really only minutes until he encountered a crimson planet. A red rock of death and acid and sulfur. Poison. He would’ve surely died in the clouds if not for this ring. This ring which dragged him to a nearby red ocean. Even in anger..he was disgusted and hoped that- Copper. His mouth tasted copper. An ocean of blood. How?! What was happening? Rather than swimming, Ezekiel sunk lower and lower until his back touched the bottom. Memories flashed through his mind. Things that his rage suppressed. Everything. Hatred of his former life Of being weak. Of those who left him. Who abandoned him. The sadness and loneliness he felt. The hatred of lost time...and of that night. It burned…. ‘’Life isn’t fair...but that’s only because humans choose to make it unfair.’’ But something else came with those memories. The feeling of accomplishment from enacting vengeance. Of becoming stronger and being able to show the universe that he wasn’t someone’s punching bag. Ezekiel smirked. Yes. He wasn’t some random beast. No. He had a life and dreams. And this ring didn’t take them away from him...no...it chose him for that very reason. Now, Ezekiel had the power to bring change to this world. And so, he swam up. Swam through the past. Through the present and towards the future…Until Ezekiel climbed onto the shore of the burning planet. “How was your little swim?” The voice of his attacker. He wanted to continue this fight of course. But Ezekiel...yes...Ezekiel knew better. Instead, he smirked. “Quite refreshing actually.” “Glad you can finally. Listen kid, let’s get you back so we can get that ring off. It’s not a toy-” “I know what it is...and I want to keep it.” Ezekiel smiled. He stook up and looked at Hal Jordan in his eyes for the first time since their meeting. “You think I’m going to let you run away with that thing, so you can burn more criminals to a crisp?” “Who died and made you the boss?” “Well I’m a Green Lantern kid, that’s what we do. Anyway, how’d you know about the train?” “The same way I knew about the lady. And that guy who was getting robbed. Same way I knew about all those other crimes I stopped. I can feel it. The hearts of those around me. I felt the conductor’s rage. His anger at the world for giving him a cheating wife. The guy who hated himself for not living to the fullest. Rage and anger. They call out for me-even now-screaming for help and assistance. And just like I did when I needed it most, I answer. Except before I couldn’t think straight.” “So you want to continue this little crusade?” Hal Jordan asked. “You Red Lanterns are quite troublesome!” “There’s others?” Ezekiel asked. “Yup. And this is your homeworld, the source of all your power. See, you know so little, how can I trust you won’t go back to madness or worst, serve your leader Atrocitus?” “Atrocitus?” Ezekiel questioned. Hal was right. There was so much more than boxing and anime. Shit. He needed to go further. This piqued his interest. “Listen Mr. Jordan,” Ezekiel started. “All my life I’ve felt nothing but weak. Even when I trained, I could feel the financial strength of others. There was always something or someone oppressing me. And now...I feel this power. This chance to make a difference. Not just for myself but for others. You didn’t even know the train was hijacked. Had I not been there, it would’ve been probably one of he worst incidents in history. Does that not show you can trust me?!” Ezekiel made sure to keep his temper in check. “I don’t know who this Atrocitus is. But he hasn’t found me yet. And if he’s going to cause anger and hatred, I’ll sense it and stop him myself. And the same goes for you if you try to stop me.” Ezekiel held up his ring, ready to engage. “Listen kid, I’ve worn that ring and I’ve had several close friends go through the same experience. We know how hard it can be...I just...Letting you take such a task on by yourself wouldn’t sit right with me. Come back to earth with me, let me explain to you the full details of this life. And I’ll let you decide.” Hal Jordan replied. Ezekiel nodded and followed as the two soared back to earth The Day the Heroes Went Missing ”Are you Uproar?” Uproar. That was his name. And he served as Green Lantern Hal Jordan’s first sidekick. One would think that Hal Jordan would’ve found someone else before Ezekiel, but Uproar’s resolve and stubbornness was right beneath the Green Lantern’s. Together, they took care of countless problems in Sector 2418. Uproar’s ability to sense the distress of others allowed the lanterns of 2418 to better save those in need. And such, Hal’s division had become one of the most efficient in several months. While others disagreed with Hal’s choice, they overlooked it and tallied it up to his usual recklessness. “The Red Lantern’s aren't evil. Hell, we all know Atrocitus’s story and the fact ‘’’we’’’ were behind it.” Hal Jordan spoke. Ezekiel noticed the small blue skinned men on the screen. The Guardians. ‘’There goes that name again…’’ Ezekiel thought. ‘’Atrocitus...the first Red Lantern and a being of immense hatred and anger...I wonder what those midgets had to do with pissing someone off like that.’’ “You know more than anyone that within the wielders of the Emotional Spectrum, there aren’t any inherently evil emotions. Even now, we’ve seen the Red Lanterns travel throughout the star systems to deliver their own twisted sense of justice.” “Green Lantern Hal Jordan, that sense of justice does not work-” “Oh please!” Hal Mocked. “Who’re you to talk about justice not working! They’’re just as much as a force of good as anyone else. However, they lack the boundary and control. The restrain to stop at the line. That’s why I say let me keep this Red Lantern under my wing. Even when he was one of those ravenous beast, he spent his time saving those who needed it most. Those who the Green Lanterns of this sector overlooked! If we train him and teach him the proper way to harness his powers, there might be hope for all future Red Lanterns. Right now, I have Sain Walker teachin the kid meditation and what not.” “Hal Jordan, we trust your judgement as you’ve saved our lives countless times. However, any mess will be yours and yours alone to clean. Out.” Hal smirked. “God kid. Lesson #1, never deal with anyone several eons old.” He joked. Ezekiel remembered that night clearly. Tomorrow, he would be following in Hal Jordan's footsteps and join this weird team. Although he wasn't fond of teamwork, he hoped that perhaps...maybe... Nah...unlikely Regardless, Uproar found himself floating among the clouds peacefully as he meditated. Calming the massive anger surging through his veins. This ring was finally beginning to feel right. "Being angry and letting anger control you are two different things. Never forget that." Ezekiel repeated. Tomorrow would be the first day of a new life. The Formation of the Team